


El Rey en el Exilio (Versión Underswap)

by Gavrilla



Series: Todos los finales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys da un golpe de estado, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Comfort, Final neutral de Underswap, Finales de Undertale, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Asgore, Underswap Papyrus, post neutral, rebelion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrilla/pseuds/Gavrilla
Summary: Sans esta muerto y Papyrus solo desea morir.  Undyne esta desaparecida y Alphys solo desea matar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el inicio de una serie de drabbles diarios seleccionados al azar de entre los doce finales posibles de Undertale. Ambientados en US, UF, SF y la línea principal. El final del que se basa esta abajo, para evitar spoilers.

Por el peso de la armadura, las pisadas de Alphys se marcaban en la nieve como un rastro que luego fué seguido por cientos de monstruos más. Los perros de la recién desbandada Guardia Real se reunieron alrededor de ella, más por la costumbre de buscar a la antigua Comandante que por convicción.

Alphys suspiró, mirando los rastros de polvo en la nieve junto al puente. Se preguntó que tanto había podido recuperar Papyrus de Sans.

"Bien, por lo menos él sabe donde quedó Sans" se dijo, apretando los dientes. Trató de no preguntarse donde estaban los restos de Undyne. Trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de concentrarse en la rebelión que estaba liderando, porque de otro modo, iba a romper a llorar en medio de Snowdin, rodeada de los que antes eran ciudadanos y ahora eran rebeldes.

Tal vez Undyne estaba viva y escondiéndose, doblegada de culpas, llorando sola en algún subterráneo oscuro. O su polvo se había dispersado ya por los sistemas de ventilación del laboratorio. O cayó por la barandilla sobre la lava de Hotland, empujada por el humano, tal vez empujada solo por sí misma y el peso de una conciencia ennegrecida por quién sabe que cosas. 

Así que otros cientos de pasos pasaron sobre el polvo de Sans. Algunos regresaban a casa después del golpe de estado, otros conocían Snowdin por primera vez, pero todos estaban seguros de donde terminaría la rebelión, ahora que Asgore había vuelto a refugiarse en el sitio donde tantos años se escondió de la Reina Toriel. 

Alphys tuvo otra punzada de resentimiento. ¿Porqué el humano tuvo que matar a Toriel y no a Asgore?. ¿Porque, en medio del caos de sangre en el que sumió al Inframundo, no pudo Alphys salvar por lo menos a la Reina?.

"Porque apenas pudiste salvarte tú" le respondió esa parte de su mente a la que por lo general prefería ignorar. "No lo olvides: estás viva porque el humano te tuvo lástima".

Alphys sacudió la cabeza. Eso solo la hacía odiar más a la humanidad, y estaba segura de que en cuanto terminara de demoler el gobierno actual, cuando formalmente no sobreviviera nadie más de la casa real de los Dreemur, podría poner orden en el Inframundo. Le daba igual si la nombraban Emperatriz o Comandante. Solo le importaba tomar el mando y asegurarse de que ningún humano volviera a llegar tan lejos. 

Al llegar al puente rumbo al bosque, Alphys se detuvo tan abruptamente que la gente detrás de ella tropezó. 

A la mitad del puente, un skele con bufanda azul y capucha naranja sostenía en el aire lo que Alphys solo podía describir como un cráneo de perro flotante. Los ojos del cráneo brillaban del mismo amarillo que los del skele.

-¡Papyrus! ¿Que demonios haces ahí? -vociferó Alphys, no muy segura de acercarse, pero preocupada de parecer débil ante su tropa.

-No van a pasar -explicó el Skele-. Volaré el puente si es necesario. Dejen en paz a Asgore.

Alphys torció el ojo sano tan arriba y tan rápido que le dolió la cabeza.

-¡No seas imbécil! -dijo Alphys- ¡Vamos a pasarte por encima si no te quitas! ¡A tí y a... a esa cosa!

Por el bosque de Snowdin resonó un zumbido, similar a un láser cargando, y ese fué el único aviso antes de la explosión. Cuando el polvo se disipó, donde antes había un puente de piedra (pintado por Sans para que pareciera de madera), ahora solo había un cráter, más grande que el barranco mismo. Papyrus dió media vuelta, mostrándole la espalda a Alphys y a su rebelión, antes de alejarse caminando lentamente. 

-¡IDIOTA! -gritó Alphys, aventando una lanza- ¡TRAIDOR, IMBÉCIL! ¡VOY A MATARTE JUNTO CON ASGORE! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

Papyrus esquivó la lanza casualmente y se encogió de hombros, todavía de espaldas a Alphys. 

-¡VAS A TENER QUE VOLAR LOS OTROS PUENTES SI QUIERES DETENERNOS!

-¿Cual otro puente? -dijo Papyrus, mirando sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa ausente al instante de teletransportarse.

La respuesta de Alphys nunca la escuchó, pero contenía muchas y muy creativas maldiciones. Para entonces Papyrus se había adentrado kilómetros en el bosque, apareciendo frente a la entrada de las Ruinas. Los gritos de Alphys eran menos que un eco ahogado, cubierto por el ulular de los buhos y el viento sobre el camino. 

Papyrus se sentó con la espalda en la puerte. No sabía si Asgore había puesto de nuevo los sellos que impedían abrirla, y tampoco se sentía con ganas de llamar a la puerta. Solo quería quedarse sentado eternamente en la nieve y no pensar. Dormir, y con un poco de suerte, lo cubriría la siguiente nevada. Blanco sobre blanco y naranja. Pero la maldita nieve se negaba a caer, y en su lugar solo llovían unas gotas gordas y frías, que volvían la nieve lodo y la capucha de Papyrus un pantano. 

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sobresaltando a Papyrus de su sueño superficial. Asgore le sonrió desde el marco, extendiéndole una taza de chocolate. Era la segunda vez en la vida que veía a Asgore, pero no era un extraño. Más bien era un amigo del que desconocía el rostro. 

-¿Donde consigues esas cosas? ¿Ingredientes y todo eso? -preguntó Papyrus, rodándose torpemente en un intento de levantarse del suelo. Sus huesos estaban helados, y sus articulaciones no respondían muy bien. 

-Las ruinas de la ciudad -respondió Asgore, alzando al skele de la capucha y sacudiéndole la nieve, antes de cubrirlo con una enorme toalla rosa-. Y tenía un apartado postal en Snowdin, aunque supongo que el correo estará suspendido por algún tiempo. 

Papyrus se dejó conducir por el pasillo oscuro de suelo violeta. El ambiente era tibio y un poco más seco que el del bosque.

-¿Sabes? Snowdin solía ser una estación de leñadores, pero fué creciendo como pueblo -dijo Asgore, subiendo las escaleras-. Tomó muchos años construir ese puente de piedra.

Papyrus abrió la boca y la cerró. Se preguntó por un instante si el Rey tenía algún poder de clarividencia, hasta que llegó a la sala iluminada por una pequeña televisión Un equipo de noticias reportaba al minuto los más recientes hechos de la rebelión que lideraba Alphys. 

Ahí estaba la sauriana, lanzando todavía maldiciones y lanzas, y los reporteros con sus cámaras tratando de conseguir declaraciones de los testigos. A Papyrus le pareció risible la esperanza que había alimentado, de provocar a Alphys lo suficiente como para que lo matara, porque furiosa estaba pero sus ataques eran ridículos. 

-Pero era un puente horrible, y era hora de que alguien lo arreglara -agregó Asgore, prendiendo la chimenea con un movimiento de la mano-. Espera aquí, te traeré otra toalla y ropa seca. 

Papyrus se dejó caer en una silla, sosteniendo el chocolate entre las manos. El calor radiaba a través de sus carpos hasta las falanges. Y al segundo trago comenzó a sentirse más vivo. 

El frío había adormecido su cuerpo y su mente por un rato, pero ahora sus pensamientos seguían corriendo, y todos se dirigían al propietario de la bufanda azul polvosa alrededor de su cuello.

¿Iba a sentirse bien algún día? ¿En cuanto tiempo tendrían otro reset y estrecharía a la nueva versión de Sans entre sus brazos, llorando todavía a la versión vieja y a todas las anteriores?

Asgore le ofreció otra toalla rosa y una pijama de seda púrpura que obviamente era talla Cabra en Jefe, no Cero Largo como Papyrus hubiera elegido. 

-Es solo mientras encuentro algo de tu talla -apresuró Asgore, en tono de disculpa-. Todo lo demás era ropa de niño.

Papyrus asintió con la cabeza, con expresión neutral. Le daba igual si era eso o una sudadera a rayas. 

-Hágamos esto: sécate y vístete -ofreció Asgore-. Prepararé algo. Tengo unas ancas de rana.

-De... ¿rana?

-Rana rana, no de monstruo -dijo Asgore, riéndose-. ¿Te gusta más la pimienta o el comino?

-La pimienta, creo -Papyrus parpadeó. Toda la conversación parecía surreal. 

-Pero, si pongo algo de comino, ¿lo rechazarías?

-Me da igual -Papyrus bajó la vista-. Asg... Majestad, agradezco mucho lo que trata de hacer. Yo no... creo que no puedo comer. 

Papyrus se interrumpió. Por un momento, el Rey se pareció demasiado a Sans: preocupón y maternal, tratando de mantenerlo tibio y seco, como si la vida se tratara de eso o el dolor pudiera saciarse con un estómago lleno. Se sintió aterrado, porque si no había un reset antes de que Alphys reconstruyera el puente, tendría que resignarse a perdera a Asgore también. 

-Esta bien -dijo Asgore, palméandole la espalda-. Todos perdimos a alguien por el humano. 

Golpeándose mentalmente la cabeza, Papyrus sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Lamento lo que le ocurrió a Toriel -dijo Papyrus en voz baja, acariciando la bufanda-. También mató a mi hermano Sans. 

Odiaba las situaciones sociales, porque podía adivinar como terminaban la mayoría. Lo que no vió venir fue el enorme abrazo de Asgore.

-Vamos a sobrevivirle a esto -dio Asgore en voz baja-. El Inframundo esta cubierto de polvo, pero lo limpiarán y tendrán que construir algo encima. 

Asintiendo ausentemente con la cabeza, Papyrus deseó tener también palabras para consolar a Asgore. Se preguntó que hubiera dicho Sans, pero le pareció que su hermano más bien devolvería el abrazo y le mostraría una triste sonrisa esperanzada.

Y eso hizo. Y sí sobrevivieron, aunque por mucho que limpiaron el polvo nunca lograron construir nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Equivalente Underswap a:
> 
> ARBOL DE TORIEL 3: LA REINA EN EL EXILIO. Condiciones: Toriel vive, el jugador mató 10 monstruos y/o Papyrus y/o Undyne. Desenlace: Toriel toma el trono en lugar de Asgore, y decreta políticas para proteger a los humanos que caigan al Inframundo. Las políticas de Toriel son mal recibidas, Undyne lidera un golpe de estado, Sans comenta que esta interesada en destruir a la humanidad // si Undyne esta muerta, una rebelión sumergió todo en anarquía. Toriel abdica al trono, y se marcha a vivir a las ruinas con Sans (y Papyrus si esta vivo).


End file.
